Benutzer Blog:Panda-Nin/Hayao Miyazaki - Das ist eine Beleidigung an das Leben
Hayao Miyazaki ist sehr direkt, was auch im Dokumentarfilm The Kingdom of Dreams and Madness und in anderen Aussagen von ihm zu Politik zeigt. Seine Aussage „Das ist eine Beleidigung an das Leben selbst“ richtet er an junge CGI-Animatoren, die direkt vor ihm saßen. Diese Aussage macht im Internet die Runde wie seine vorherige Aussage „Animes sind Schande!“. Doch was brachte ihn so auf? Wir haben den Glauben an uns selbst verloren thumb|right|335 px 13.11.2016. Im Dokumentarfilm „Owaranai Hito - Miyazaki Hayao“ (dt. Der Mann, der noch nicht am Ende gelangt ist - Hayao Miyazaki) des japanischen TV-Senders NHK berichtet über Hayao Miyazaki, der den Kurzfilm „Boro The Caterpillar“ als Kinofilm realiseren will. Zuvor hat er den Film Wie der Wind sich hebt vollendet und er wollte in den Ruhestand treten. Um den Boro-Kinofilm zu verwirklichen dachte er über CGI nach. Im 50-minütigen NHK-Dokumentarfilm besucht er und Toshio Suzuki das Studio Dwango. Geleitet wird es von Nobuo Kawakami, der für Studio Ghibli und Studio Khara von Hideaki Anno gearbeitet hat. Was man ihm zeigte, ekelte ihm: Im CGI-Clip kriecht einen verunstalteten Mann mit seinem Bauch und Kopf auf dem Boden. Darauf kommentiert Hayao Miyazaki, während er seine Arme ausstreckt und drüber streicht: „Jeden Morgen ... vor wenigen Tagen, sah ich mein Freund, der eine Behinderung hat. Es fällt ihm schwer nur ein Handschlag zu machen. Sein Arm mit verstummten Muskeln streckte sich meiner Hand entgegen. Da ich an ihm denke, kann ich solche Sachen nicht anschauen und darüber erfreut sein. Wer immer sowas konstruiert hat, weiß nicht was Schmerz oder dergleichen ist. Ich bin zutiefst angwidert. Wenn ihr wirklich solche gruselige Sachen drehen wollt, tut es. Ich werde diese Technologie überhaupt nicht in meine Werke integrieren. Mein innerstes Herz sagt, dass es eine Beleidigung an das Leben selbst ist.“ Darauf verstummt das CGI-Team ins Bodenlose. Ein Mann versucht vergebens es als Experiment, das er nicht zeigen „wollte“, abzutun. Toshio Suzuki fragt ihn daraufhin, was sein Ziel ist. Darauf antwortet ein anderer Mann: „Nun, wir wollen eine Software programmieren, die Bilder malt wie von Menschenhand.“ thumb|300px Hayao Miyazaki zieht sich zurück an einem Zeichentisch: „Ich glaube wir nähern uns dem Ende einer Ära. Wir Menschen haben den Glauben an uns selbst verloren.“ Maschinen sind willkommene Menschenersatz Hayao Miyazaki besitzt selbst keinen Heim-Computer, aber er hat nichts gegen neue Technologien auszusetzen. Schließlich kam bei Prinzessin Mononoke CGI zum Einsatz. Ich finde es war keine sonderlich gute Idee ihm einen verstümmelten Zombie zu zeigen. Schließlich respektiert er das Leben und den Tod. Wie Hayao Miyazaki bereits angesprochen hat, nähern wir uns eine „neue“ Zeit, das von Technologien dominiert wird. Schließlich gibt es Programme, die durch genetische Programmierung Bauteile optimieren und sogar den Menschen bessere Vorschläge machen. Die Algorithmen sind heute so ausgeklügelt, dass sie unter bestimmten Angaben logisch denken können. In einer Partie Schach stehen sie dem Menschen im Nichts nach. Jedoch benötigen solche Maschinen Menschen, die es programmieren. Zudem können Maschinen nur bestimmte Aufgaben übernehmen. Bis sie Menschen ersetzen können ist in weiter Schritt. Doch schon immer versucht man den Mensch durch Maschinen zu optimieren oder soagr zu ersetzen. Schon bei der industrielle Revolution ersetzten Maschinen die einfachen Arbeiter. Heute übernehmen Computer unser Gedächtnis: Warum soll man sich etwas merken, wenn man es in Wikipdia nachschlagen kann?! Das Studio Dwango versucht das kreative Potenzial des menschlichen Schöpfens maschinell zu verwirklichen. Wie Maschinen das kreative Schöpfen der Menschen nachahmen Es gibt tatsächlich Software, die Lieder singen wie und sogar neue Musikstücke komponieren; jedoch nur in bestimmte Musikgenren. Mich würde eure Meinung sehr interessieren: Können Maschinen wirklich den Menschen eines Tages ersetzen? Was unterscheidet uns von Maschinen? Sind nicht wir selbst Cyborgs, da wir in unsere Smartphones verliebt sind? Schreibt unten in die Kommentare ;) Eine Partie Schach gegen eine KI zeigt, dass Computer auf die gesamte Datenbank aus Spielzügen, die von Menschen erdacht wurden, zurückgreifen kann. Somit sind (Schach-)Computer das Kollektiv des menschlichen Wissens. Quelle: “An insult to life itself”: Hayao Miyazaki critiques an animation made by artificial intelligence (eng.), Selina Cheng, abgerufen 11.12.2016 Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag